tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrMunkeepants/Aldeli Bandoris - 21st of Jol, 1615 RA
I had pulled night duty once again, and was unable to convince any of the usual weaker-willed guards to take it for me. I may need to begin bribing them, since my strongly worded requests to the commander that I NOT be placed on night duty have gone unheeded. At least this one was interesting. I was keeping warm by the fire when a woman came to the gate beaten and bleeding; she said her husband had been kidnapped, and then collapsed; someone fetched a medic and after treating her we found a key to a room at the Brass Dragon. She had a Dwarven clan tattoo partially hidden under bandages wrapped around her arm, which was odd... Valens convinced us to rouse replacements from their beds and chase after "her attackers" to the inn. When we arrived I pressed the doorman to let me in, as I am known there, but I was refused; apparently I'm still not welcome after the misunderstanding with Calia, the musician. Valens paid an urchin to keep track of the comings and goings form the inn while we returned to base. The captain was not happy with us for "abandoning our posts," but seems to believe that our jaunt was worthwhile. He wrote a letter to the innkeep asking his cooperation in our investigation. The next day we returned, talked to that conceited and overbearing innkeep Bernardus and searched the woman's rooms - she and her business partner, a dwarf, were sleeping together! The jewelry they were reportedly selling was missing, but we got lead on the other items and where they were sold thanks to a bill of sale at a dry goods vendor at the Dockside Market. At the market we talked to an idiot cheesemonger for far too long, though he did seem to have quality goods; we also spoke with some dwarven brothers and their young cousin, an Ironforge. They acknowledged meeting with the couple several times, though the dwarves were reluctant to do business with them because of their relationship. The chest was there, along with a bill of sale that looked to my eye to be legitimate. The nervous young cousin had the same clan tattoo on his arm as the woman did, though denied knowing her; the older brothers seemed very protective of him. The rest of his family is at the docks on their barge, which we should investigate tomorrow. Oh, and it seems some blaggards are trying to run a thieving ring in town under the name of the Black Hands! Quite a fancy name for such a small operation, seems like a name you'd hear in disreputable taverns of Mare Visium. Anyway, I needs must write an apology to the musician if I hope to ever be welcome in the Brass Dragon again; I shall make it as flowery and overblown as I can without making it an obvious mockery; the girl should understand that I meant no insult to her by asking how much she charged for the night, that is simply good business as all the "musicians" and dancing girls in the cities conduct it! Indeed, she should feel complemented that I, of the Bandoris family, should deem her fitting for a bedmate! Category:Blog posts